


Man Of My Dreams

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I can’t tag properly right now because on mobile without internet, M/M, Mayor Damien mentions, but honestly it’s just shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Wilford is having some slightly nicer nightmares, but still seeks comfort over them.





	Man Of My Dreams

Wilford was having nightmares again.

Well, less nightmares and more dreams of distant people he loves - or once loved - that he couldn’t quite place. It always left him feeling lost and disoriented when he awoke, since all of the romantic feelings that floated about were incredibly realistic for dreaming standards.

There was one thing that always seemed particularly off in these dreams of his. Not off in a necessarily bad way, just the sort of off one feels the need to point out just to make sure it doesn’t have consequence. So one day, after a rather vivid dream of a glorious date upon a hilltop overlooking the city, he asked Dark.

Wilford rolled over to wipe the sleep from his eyes, finding Dark still fairly awake in the quiet pitch black room.

“Hey, Darkling?”

Dark didn’t look towards his friend but acknowledged him with a ‘hmm?’

“I know this is probably rather silly, but I keep having these dreams. And this fella that’s always in these dreams, he looks an awful lot like you.”

At that, Dark turned his head. Not this again.

“What happens in these dreams, Wilford?”

Wilford sighed and shrugged a little.  
“Nothing much, really. They’re usually quite lovely. Dancing and jazz and formal functions and whatnot. Sort of... lovey dovey undertones. Though they leave me feeling rather stumped afterwards.”

“Stumped?”  
At least they’re not about murder, Dark thought.

“I know this is just ridiculous but... they feel so lifelike and real. I sort of never really know what to do with the information and the events. It’s a little hard to put myself back in place, in reality afterwards.”  
Wilford, to his credit, did sound embarrassed. He was surprised Darks patience with him wasn’t thinning already.

“Do you experience happy feelings in these dreams?”

“Always.”

“Then it’s not too bad to linger a little bit. I think you’d be silly to not use something that makes you feel unashamedly positive and helps you get through the day. Even if it’s not real. Especially if it’s not real.”

Wilford smiled a little at that. He was glad Dark didn’t mind too much. Falling asleep and waking up in Darks arms was a blessing and a privilege that he didn’t take lightly. But receiving love in dreams made things less lonely in the times between consciousness.

Dark leaned over and placed a conservative but meaningful kiss on Wilfords lips, before wrapping and arm around the pink mans waist and pulling him in close for optimal snuggling. The man in Wilfords dreams, this mayoral figure with the perfect balance of modesty and confidence, slicked back hair and a winning smile... well, he was just for dreams. The true man of Wilfords dreams was right in this bed, spooning him. No fantasy necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
